La concubina
by Sumire Myu
Summary: AU. One shot. Nunca había luchado por mí o para mí, hasta que la conocí.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, la historia no, es mía.

Cuento corto:

«La concubina»

Ser un soldado en tiempos de paz te convierte en inútil. Para lo que sirves, en teoría, es para pensar estrategias o poner el cuerpo, y en ocasiones, dar la vida, en pos de algo más grande que tú; la patria, una ideología... Puede que sean motivos de los que o no estás ni enterado o no comprendes del todo. Para ellos, los que toman las decisiones, eres una herramienta de la que pueden disponer y prescindir como se les antoje, por lo que cuando no hay nadie a quien someter te vuelves obsoleto y te dedicas a juntar polvo en tus habilidades mientras pasas los días entre actividades sin sentido. Como la mía, que era escoltar adonde quiera que fuera al sobrerano de la tierra que me había visto nacer.

Nunca, en mis veintitantos años, había reclamado —o incluso querido— algo para mí. Entendía mi posición en la sociedad y en el mundo, y me conformaba con ser uno de los mejores en mi ramo. No, jamás se me ocurrió que desearía tanto ser dueño de algo, hasta que la vi por primera vez.

El emperador había abierto una convocatoria para ampliar su número de concubinas y muchos comerciantes hicieron acto de presencia para ofrecer sus mejores piezas de mercancía: esclavas vírgenes. Eran jóvenes secuestradas de sus hogares en ataques piratas o, simplemente, niñas que sus familias vendían porque no podían mantenerlas.

Tres adolescentes fueron elegidas ese día, pero yo sólo recuerdo una. Tenía una larga y andrajosa cabellera castaña rojiza, su piel era casi pálida y estaba muy delgada y sucia. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención de ella fueron sus tristes ojos cristalinos, verdes, mi color favorito. Es un color de ojos que no abunda en China, y creo que por eso el monarca la eligió.

Yo no tenía acceso al harén, ningún hombre en realidad, pero buscaba formas de encontrarla cuando deambulaba por los jardines y pasillos, siempre acompañada de las sirvientas que se ocupaban de mantener a las concubinas bellas y deseables. Sabía que aún no la habían llevado a recámara imperial, pero también estaba seguro de que en cuanto subiera un poco de peso y su piel se viera más sana, eso cambiaría. La sola idea me torturaba. Me enfermaba de sólo pensar que ese viejo desagradable le pusiera un dedo encima a tan delicada flor.

Hace unas semanas vigilaba el ala este y sin que pudiera prevenirlo me abordó.

—¡Hola! —exclamó con voz dulce, apareciendo de repente de detrás de una columna. Esa distracción pudo haberme costado la vida en otra época.

—Buenas tardes —contesté haciendo una reverencia.

—Sakura —dijo señalándose el pecho con la palma. Desvié la vista de inmediato por respeto. A las concubinas las obligaban a usar telas finas que les marcaran el cuerpo.

—Mucho gusto.

Me sonrió como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso. Se acercó un paso y apoyó la punta de sus dedos en la solapa de mi uniforme. Ese gesto me puso nervioso.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—¿No eres de aquí, cierto?

No había hablado mucho, sólo tres palabras, pero tengo buena memoria, y el acento que le percibí era muy similar al de los guerreros que atacamos por sorpresa en Kioto años antes, cuando mis conocimientos tenían algún valor.

—Eres japonesa —deduje y lo confirmó con un movimiento afirmativo—. ¿Entiendes chino? ¿Puedes hablarlo?

Apartó su mano de mi pecho y sentí una extraña sensación de despojo. Volvió a asentir mirando a sus pies desnudos.

—Entiendo. Mis compañeras hablan mucho, pero yo no bien.

Temblaba, estaría muerta de frío en esa galería vestida sólo con una bata de seda.

—¿Por qué no vuelves al harén? Hace frío.

—No me gusta. Te buscaba. —Sus enormes ojos verdes apuntaron directo a los míos—. ¿Amigo?

En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación. Si alguien nos veía podrían castigarnos, hasta azotarnos. A ella por incumplir la regla de no interactuar con un hombre no autorizado, y a mí por tratar como persona a una de las pertenencias del emperador.

—Seré tu amigo si vuelves al harén.

Dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa pero enseguida su semblante se volvió más decidido y calmado. Me dije a mí mismo que había entendido por qué le pedía que se fuera. Eliminó la corta distancia que nos separaba y se posicionó muy recta a mi lado antes de susurrar:

—Te veo, Syaoran Li.

Me quedé como atornillado a la piedra de las baldosas. No me hubiese imaginado que pudiese descubrir mi nombre, y aunque estuviese mal pronunciado, (en realidad es Xiǎo Láng Li) eso significaba que había tenido la habilidad de interrogar a alguno de los oficiales (que eran los únicos en todo el palacio que lo sabían, porque los demás, incluyendo al emperador, me llamaban general Li) o, peor todavía, de infiltrase en los archivos secretos del ejército.

Pasada la impresión, y los días, me di cuenta de que ser sigilosa era uno de sus talentos, siempre aparecía de la nada cuando estaba solo. Al principio la ignoraba, me sentía responsable, aunque no supiera por qué, de su interés en mí y de que se arriesgara tanto para acompañarme o preguntarme cómo estaba. Finalmente cambié de táctica y le dije no que ya no me siguiera, que si ella quería, podíamos vernos de madrugada en el establo del palacio.

Yo nunca fui de hablar mucho y ella tenía dificultades con el idioma, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasabamos en silencio, mirando las estrellas sentados uno al lado del otro. Sabía que nuestro plan era frágil, que era fácil que nos descubrieran, pero esos 10 o 15 minutos que pasaba con Sakura hacían que valiera la pena el riesgo.

Una noche la esperé cerca de una hora y me asusté. Creí que podrían haberla interceptado, así que me dirigí al harén completamente enceguecido por el miedo.

De camino la encontré caminando junto a otro guardia que la escoltaba al sector donde se encontraban los aposentos del emperador. La furia y la desesperación hicieron mella en mí y no pensé con claridad. Corrí en dirección opuesta y me adelanté a ellos por un pasadizo construido en caso de que hubiera que sacar de incógnito a la familia imperial. Cuando llegaron a la posición en la que yo estaba escondido, sujeté al sodado que la acompañaba por la espalda y le tapé la boca.

—Deja que me la lleve y no te pasará nada —lo amenacé con mi navaja presionando debajo de sus costillas flotantes.

Forcejeó e intentó morderme la mano.

Yo no conocía bien a ese hombre, pero lo había visto antes y sabía que tenía familia. No me importó. Con un firme movimiento atravesé su riñón derecho y giré la cuchilla.

Sakura soltó un chillido y la callé con la mirada. La suerte estaba echada, debíamos huir.

Oculté el cadáver de mi colega en el pasadizo y la tomé de la mano guiándola por el mismo lugar. Estábamos lejos de la salida, pero sabía que si éramos cuidadosos no nos encontrarían.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta cubierta por telas de araña, escuché las campanas de alarma. Seguro alguien había pasado por ahí y vio la sangre.

—Es posible que estén afuera, pase lo que pase, no te detengas —le dije y le di una bolsa de tela con la paga que había recibido ese día. Ella la miró con desconfianza pero finalmente la tomó—. Debes ir hacía el oeste, ahí encontrarás el puerto, te tomará toda la noche. No dejes que nadie te vea. Toma el barco del tercer muelle, ése va a Japón.

—Syaoran, tú...

—Intentaré alcanzarte pero no me esperes.

Noté la duda en sus ojos y me puse más serio todavía.

—Sakura, haz lo que te digo.

En respuesta, saltó a mis hombros y me abrazó. Fue el momento más cálido de mi vida hasta la fecha, y mi mayor recompensa. Me permití acariciarle el cabello y luego la mejilla opuesta a la que tenía apoyada debajo de mi cuello. Cuando nos separamos, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Esa imágen me llenó de ternura. Y no es que no quisiera besarla, pero estábamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, así que volví a sujetar su mano y abrí la puerta con cuidado. No había nadie.

Caminamos pegados a los grandes muros con la ayuda de la oscuridad para no ser vistos. Los dientes de Sakura castañaban, así que me arriesgué a desarmarme un instante mientras le ponía mi chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¡Ahí están!

—Corre —le ordené y la empujé. Agradecí internamente que no vacilara esta vez y me hiciera caso de inmediato.

—¡Que no se escape! —gritó el capitán Hiraguizawa, quien, paradójicamente, también era extranjero y también había sido esclavo—. General Li, no se estará tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden, ¿o sí?

—No es asunto suyo —sentencié y atiné a interceptar a los soldados que perseguían a Sakura. Lamentablemente él fue más rápido y me detuvo apuntando su espada a mi abdomen.

—Yo creo que está pecando de ambicioso y ladrón —la punta de su espada avanzó unos milímetros mientras me acusaba—. Aunque podría estarme equivocando y en realidad usted está en su cama en este momento. Sí —afirmó entrecerrando los ojos—, está oscuro y ya no veo tan bien como cuando era más joven. Seguro esa chica huyó por su cuenta.

No podía ni evaluar la oportunidad que me estaba dando Hiraguizawa, pero tenía la ventaja, así que hice lo que creí más inteligente.

—Me despertaron las campanas y salí a cumplir con mi deber, pero si usted cree poder solo con la situación, quizá sea mejor que vuelva a intentar conciliar el sueño.

—Es lo correcto, general.

Bajó su arma pero no la guardia. Me agaché para tomar mis cosas y caminé en dirección a los dormitorios. Cuando se giró hacía donde habían desaparecido sus hombres, lo ataqué.

Fue rápido.

Golpeamos las hojas de nuestras sanguinarias compañeras un par de veces antes de que él me hiciera un tajo en el muslo y yo otro en su garganta.

No me quedé a ver qué tan certero había sido, sólo sé que cayó de rodillas y yo salí en busca de los que habían ido tras Sakura.

Esa noche me convertí en un animal de caza, y me deshice de cuanto soldado se me cruzó en el camino.

En horas del amanecer, encontré a Sakura hecha una bollo detrás de unos barriles en el puerto. Me alegré por su habilidad para ser sigilosa y de que la mía para dar con ella hubiera mejorado.

—¿A casa? —me preguntó con inocencia cuando me acerqué a ella.

—A casa —le afirmé y después, por primera vez, le sonreí.

Había luchado demasiadas veces en nombre de alguien más, nunca había peleado por mí o mis deseos, nunca había querido nada propio; hasta que conocí a Sakura. Ahora sabía que desde ese día en adelante, por ella, y sólo por ella, libraría todos mis batallas.

* * *

Hola, hola! Cómo están? Como pueden ver, la inspiración volvió a mí :)

El otro día estaba leyendo sobre la estructura de distintos tipos de relato y me dieron ganas de probar con un cuento corto. Casi lo hago trágico, pero cambié de opinión. Qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

No sé qué más agregar, así me quedo pendiente a sus reseñas.

Ojalá nos leamos pronto.

Sumire Myu.

Pd: sí, me cambié el nombre y éste me encanta, el otro no me gustaba pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento, así que, ña.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les cuento que decidí seguir con esta historia, sólo que a parte. A quien le interese ya pueden pasarse por mi perfil para leerla.

Sí quería decir que no la sigo acá porque la idea de un cuento corto es relatar los hechos de una situación (por eso no la llené de reflexiones y explicaciones como en una "novela corta", por decirlo así) y que el lector rellene los espacios. Como cuando digo que Sakura le sonríe como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso, nosotros conocemos a Syaoran y sabemos que se pone colorado de nada. O cuando ella descubre su nombre, la idea era que se dieran cuenta que ella también estaba interesada en él. Lo mismo pasa con el final. Pudieron haber escapado y que nadie los haya vuelto a molestar o podrían seguirlos, lo importante es que Syaoran le va a poner el pecho a las balas en cualquier situación.

En fin, me pareció disonante así que la hago por otro lado.

Gracias por leer.

Besos!

Sumire Myu.


End file.
